Animal Obsession
by Catakira
Summary: Nueva isla, nuevas aventuras. Y sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que era una isla desierta, cubierta en su mayoría por una espesa jungla tropical. Obviamente, esto tenía a Luffy de lo más motivado, y más teniendo en cuenta los "sonidos misteriosos" que habían emergido de entre los árboles.


_**Animal Obsession**_

Nueva isla, nuevas aventuras. Y sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que era una isla desierta, cubierta en su mayoría por una espesa jungla tropical. Obviamente, esto tenía a Luffy de lo más motivado, y más teniendo en cuenta los "sonidos misteriosos" que habían emergido de entre los árboles y que la mayoría creía que eran de animales, exceptuando a Luffy, que esperaba encontrarse a un mónstruo enorme con el que pelear.

Dejando a Sanji y a Franky de vigilancia en el barco, el resto de los Mugiwara se disponieron a comenzar una pequeña aventura. Cuando la llevaban un buen rato caminando por la jungla, tostándose con el calor y la humedad que hacía ahí, el sonido de un fiero gruñido sobresaltó al grupo, hacieno que se separasen. Luffy, agarrando a Nami de la cintura, salió disparado en dirección a donde, según él, había provenido el rugido, mientras que Brook, Usopp y Chopper corrieron en dirección contraria lo más rápido que pudieron. La única que permaneció en su sitio fue Robin, quedando sola en menos de tres segundos. A Zoro ya le había perdido de vista hace rato, por lo que, encogiéndose de hombros, decidió ir a buscarlo.

Pero, nada más dar dos pasos, el sonido de pasos, y una respiración pesada, le llamó la atención. Girándose hacia su derecha, entre las hierbas altas que inundaban la mayoría del suelo de la isla, apareció… _¿Un tigre?_

Pues sí, un tigre. Más en concreto, un tigre adulto y macho, que le recordaba vagamente a Zoro, y el hecho de que tuviera una cicatriz recorriéndole el ojo izquierdo no hacía más que aumentar ese parentesco.

Ambos se quedaron observándose durante unos instantes, aguardando, mirando al otro con atención y algo de recelo, hasta que por los ojos del animal pareció pasar una sombra de confianza y… _¿Cariño?_

Robin permaneció estática al ver como el tigre se le acercaba lentamente, el rostro del animal le llegaba por el vientre, y la olisqueaba ligeramente. Decir que se sorprendió cuando el felino acarició su cabeza contra la cadera de la morena, casi tirándola al suelo por la fuerza ejercida.

Algo dudosa, apoyó una de sus manos sobre la frente del tigre. Al ver que no reaccionaba de forma violenta, si no que, más bien, se presionaba contra la mano, comenzó a acariciar al animal, llegando a agacharse para poder mirarle a la cara, pasando sus manos por sus suave pelaje. Se sorprendió al encontrarse cara a cara con un ojo verde, intenso, que la miraba con cariño, como si estubiera dispuesto a protegerla y cuidarla por encima de todo.

-Me recuerdas mucho a Zoro, Tora-san.- Susurró, acariciando las orejas del felino. -Hablando de Kenshi-san, tengo que ir a buscarlo.- Se dijo volvía a erguirse, mirando a su alrededor. -Me pregunto si lograré encontrarlo en esta inmensa selva…- Pensó en voz alta ante la atenta mirada del tigre.

Quién sabe si porque la entendió o por simple intuición, el animal, de un movimiento rápido, se subió a Robin al lomo y comenzó a correr por la espesura de la selva, obligando a la morena a agarrarse al pelaje de su nuca y agacharse sobre el cuerpo para no rebentarse la cabeza contra las ramas que pasaban a poca distancia sobre ellos.

Tras unos minutos, el sonido de gritos y gruñidos, humanos, el paso del felino disminuyó, permitiendo que Robin pudiese erguirse. Tras atravesar unos arbustos, pudieron ver a Zoro, con cara de enfadado y gritándole a… _¿una grulla?_

-¿Kenshi-san?- El peliverde apartó la mirada del ave y observó a Robin y al tigre, levantando una ceja. -¿Con quién hablas?

-¡Ese bicho no deja de seguirme!- Exclamó, señalando a la grulla que se había posado en un arbol cercano. -Lleva por lo menos diez minutos revoloteando a mi alrededor.

-¿Qué hace una grulla en una selva?- Inquirió la morena, bajándose del lomo del felino y acariciando su cabeza para acercarse al kenshi.

-Ni idea, pero no deja de seguirme, incluso después de amenazarle con mis katana.- Frunció el ceño al oir el graznido del ave. -¡Se está riendo de mi!- Exclamó, sintiéndose inmediatamente idiota por haber dicho eso. _¿Cómo va a reirse un pájaro de ti, baka?- _Pensó.

El tigre, que había seguido el paso de la morena hasta situarse cerca de la pareja, observó atentamente a Zoro, el cual le devolvió la mirada. Ambos permanecieron así durante unos instantes hasta que el gruñido de advertencia del felino llamó la atención a Robin, que se encontraba intercambiando miradas recelosas con la grulla.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó, girándose sobre sí misma.

-Aparentemente, a este gato no le caigo bien.- Murmuró el kenshi antes de interceptar un zarpazo por parte del felino con una de sus katana. -Y creo que puedo decir lo mismo de ese pájaro.- Sonrió al ver como Robin sujetaba a la grulla con un par de brazos _fleur_, pues esta había intentado atacarla.

-Supongo que no me debe tener mucho aprecio.- Murmuró antes de encaminarse en dirección al Sunny. -¿Volvemos, kenshi-san?

Tras una mirada de solsayo al par de animales que no tenían pinta de querer dejarles en paz, la pareja, y sus respectivas "mascotas" se encaminaron al barco.

La grulla, que se había visto inmovilizada de las alas y sin poder moverlas, caminó al lado de Zoro, no queriendo que le dejase atrás. El tigre, por su parte, se había colado entre las piernas de la morena, sentándola de nuevo sobre su lomo y provocando un grito ahogado por su parte. La mirada triunfante que le mandó a Zoro le obligó a cerrar los puños y apretar los dientes tragándose sus celos.

_Espera… ¿¡Qué!? ¿Celos? ¿De un tigre? ¡Estas de coña!- _Se recriminó a si mismo. _-¿Cómo vas a tener celos de un animal? Vale, puede que te gustaría que Robin te montase de esa forma, estando tu boca arriba, por supuesto, pero…- _Zoro agitó la cabeza con fuerza tratando de sacar esa imagen de su mente, algo que el movimiento que estaba haciendo la arqueóloga para mantenerse sobre el felino, más el bamboleo de sus pechos debido a dicho movimiento, no ayudaba para nada.

La ojiazul casi se cae de su montura al sentir el aleteo de un ave a pocos centímetros de su oreja.

_¿Cuándo he soltado a ese pajarraco?-_ Pensó. _-Tengo que dejar de distraerme con el cuerpo de Zoro… Y esa mirada de solsayo que le acaba de mandar a mis pechos no ayuda nada._

Dejando al ave, aliatada, sobre el lomo del felino, se bajó, teniendo ya el Sunny a la vista.

-Arigato por traerme, Tora-san.- Dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. El animal contestó con ronroneo y una mirada de advertencia a Zoro, que símplemente le gruñó.

Mala idea gruñirle a un tigre, pues acabó metido en una pelea con él, sin utilizar sus katana pues sería injusto, y con Robin aparte, riendo mientras sujetaba las afiladas armas de su nakama entre sus manos.

Diez minutos después, con un chichón inflado por parte del tigre y una medio desnudez por parte de Zoro, pues su abrigo había acabado hecho girones, la pareja humana subió al Sunny, dejando a sus "mascotas" en tierra firme.

-Ha sido una buena pelea para haber sido contra un animal.- Dijo mientras se quitaba el polvo de encima. Robin advirtió los arañazos sobre el cuerpo del peliverde.

-Te ha herido.- Dijo, señalando el obvio corte que había sobre su pecho.

-Esas uñas eran como katanas.- Explicó. -No te preocupes, no es nada.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación de los chicos para coger algo que le cubriese el pecho.

-Se te podrían infectar, kenshi-san.- Dijo la morena, agarrando a Zoro del brazo y llevándolo hasta la clínica de Chopper. Fue entonces cuando el kengou se percató de que no había nadie más en el Sunny.

Cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, Robin sentó al peliverde sobre la cama mientras unas cuantas manos _fleur_ le pasaban el alcohol y las gasas.

-No es necesario, Robin.- Dijo al ver como la morena se giraba hacia él. La traviesa mirada que le envió el borró cualquier otra palabra que fuera a decir.

-Oh, si que lo es, kenshi-san.- Susurró, empujando a Zoro hasta tumbaro sobre la cama, mientras se setnaba a horcajadas sobre él. -Se te podrían infectar.- Se repitió.

La morena se acostó sobre el cuerpo medio desnudo del kengou, presionando sus pechos sobre el torso de este, cuyas manos acariciaban y sostenían su cintura para no apartarla de él.

-Opino que ahora mismo ese tigre se estará muriendo de envidia.- Dijo Zoro, provocando unas risas por parte de la morena.

-No más que esa grulla.- Susurró, frotándose ligeramente sobre su erección. _Debe de haber pasado bastante tiempo para que su miembro se encuentre en semejante estado, pero.. ¿Cuánto?- _Pensó Robin antes de que el hilo de sus cavilaciones fuese cortado por el beso de Zoro.

Lo cierto es qué… ¿Quién puede considerarse más animal? ¿Los que viven en esa jungla, o los que han dejado sueltos sus más bajos instintos en la consulta del pequeño Chopper?

**¡NO SE ESCRIBIR! Y me da lo mismo que digáis lo contrario, ¡esta historia es una mierda! ¡Mi inspiración ha empezado a la altura de una montaña y ahora está bajo tienda, enterrada, y ha sido pisoteada por Leaf!**

**Bueno, después de esta birria de fic, me voy a la cama, que es tarde y hay sueño. ¡Buenas noches! **

**-Mucio! ;D **


End file.
